No es sólo amor
by Lunatikaaa
Summary: Pon tu mente en blanco, concentrate y sinceramente responde: ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no te han dicho te amo?, un te amo verdadero, espontáneo, pero sobre todo que salga del corazón.¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nadie te lo a dicho?. A Luna sólo sus padres le di


_Pon tu mente en blanco, concentrate y sinceramente responde esta pregunta¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no te han dicho "te amo", un te amo verdadero, espontáneo, pero sobre todo que salga del corazón. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nadie te lo a dicho?. A Luna sólo sus padres le dijeron aquellas palabras ... Lee los pensamientos de Luna Lovegood _

**No es sólo amor.**

"**Mi soledad" **

El tiempo pasa deprisa. La mayoría de las personas piensan eso, pero yo no. En estos momentos tengo 23 años y estos últimos años se me han hecho una eternidad. Como si cada día de mi vida, fuera una roca al cual debo cargar. Estoy diciendo ¿que cada día de mi vida es una dificultas más para mi?. No lo se, simplemente paso sola.

De la soledad ya estoy acostumbrada. A los 9 años mi madre murió, creí morirme en vida junto con ella, pero después reflexione, tenia que volver a ser yo por mi padre y desde ese día en adelante tome el papel de mujer en mi casa.

Desde que entre a Hogwarts no pude pasar mucho tiempo en mi casa, pero me acuerdo como si fuera hoy lo ansiosa que estaba por entrar a esa escuela, pensé que nunca más, estando allí, volvería a sentir esa amargura en mi pecho, pensé que olvidaría los llanto de mi padre por la noche, pensé que me olvidaría de todo lo que extrañaba a mi mamá... Pero ¿que creen ustedes¿fue todo así?. Yo les contesto: Eso no fue así, yo sola supere todo aquello, y la gente de Hogwarts sólo me critico, me rechazo y se rieron de mi, por mi forma de pensar y vestir. Ellos encontraban extraño la forma en que vestía y la fe que tenia para algunas seres que ellos no creían en su existencia. Entonces desde que pise Hogwarts fui el blanco de las risas y por lo tanto no me ayudo aliviar la pena que sentía en esos momentos ... Yo sola lo supere.

A mi no me importo todo eso, nunca cambie por ellos y tampoco lo hecho por nadie; porque si es que no me aceptan como soy, es que simplemente ellos no tienen ningún valor para mi. Y es por eso mismo que la gente siempre pensaba que a mi no me afectaban todas las burlas que me hacían, ellos pensaban que no me importaba no tener amigas y ¡como estaban de equivocados!. A mi todo eso me importaba y cuando me ponía a pensar que no le importaba a nadie mas que a mi papá, el dolor que sentía dentro de mi era insoportable, pero todo eso y más me lo guarde y demostré que yo estaba bien, que yo estaba feliz, pero en realidad nunca les quise dar el placer de verme mal, triste, amargada o cansada de sus ofensas. Por eso nunca me vieron llorar.

No piensen que todo fue tristeza en mi siete años en Hogwarts. No fue así, ahí aprendí muchas cosas y también conocí a gente que quise mucho como Ginny y su familia, Hermione, Neville, Ron y Harry...

Es por esto que me puesto a pensar en el tiempo, cada minuto para mi es como si fuera una hora y me días pasan lentamente como sí nunca llegaran a terminar. Me e puesto a pensar en esto por el, por Harry Potter...

Cuando murió mi padre me fui a vivir a la cuidad más alejada del mundo mágico, donde ni siquiera las mocas pasan, todo eso porque pensé que ahí sola podría superar la perdida de mi padre; porque ni Harry ni nadie me había acompañado en el funeral de mi padre. Y ¿porque? ... No lo se, se suponía que ellos eran mis amigos o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía. Pero no fue así ellos no estuvieron conmigo cuando lo necesite y solo de ellos recibí una carta.

_"Luna sentimos mucho la muerte de tu padre, pero mucho más sentimos el no poder haber estado ahí contigo._

_Creo que debes saber que en esto momento estamos viajando por lo problemas que han habido en El Ministerio, pero ya sabes que cualquier cosas vamos a estar ahí contigo._

_Saludos cariñosos_

_Harry, Ron y Hermione" _

Solo fue eso... una carta que llego a la semana después de la muerte de mi padre.

Entonces los espere, espere que me llegara otra carta de ellos, espere a que me visitaran, espere que me invitaran a salir algún lugar, espere a que me invitaran a cenar con la familia Weasley, pero nada de eso nunca sucedió. Fue entonces ahí que me di cuenta que parecía una estúpida esperando en la vieja casa de mi padre y sentí odio... tengo que admitirlo, los odie por un momento y recordé que después de la batalla final contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado escuche algo como "Luna debería haber muerto en lugar de Ginny". Se que muchos pensaron eso ya que mi única amiga había muerto en manos de mortifagos y a mi ellos solo me** ignoraron **.

Yo entendi, que el trio de Hogwarts eran Aurores y tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que me irían a ver, para saber de mi, pero como ya lo dije eso nunca paso. Y desde ese día nunca más me comunique con ellos.

Me fui a vivir en un pueblito que nadie conocía y desde ahí trabaje en lo que herede de mi padre: El Quisquilloso.  
Por cuestiones de trabajo, un día tuve que volver al Ministerio para resolver algunas cuentas con mi revista. Cuando asumí que yo era la responsable de arreglar esas cuentas me invadió algo como nostalgia entre nervio, pero a la vez felicidad, porque tenia una vaga esperanza de que podria ver algunos de mis viejos amigos, ya que todos trabajan por ahí.  
Y así camine por esas calles que me recordaban tantas cosas de mi niñez, a veces creí ver a personas que se me hacían conocidas y al instante me temblaban las rodillas, pero al verlos por segunda vez no eran o ya no estaban.

Seguí caminando por aquellas largas calles, cuando mi corazón empezo a latir de una manera muy descontrolada, porque afueras del Ministerio había una persona, una persona que hizo que me olvidara de todo la gente que caminaba por ahí ... fue como si todas las personas que habían, se quedará congeladas y solo las acciones de aquel hombre se notaran.  
Estaba mas alto y corpulento, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban mas que nunca y su cicatriz fue lo que me hizo pensar en un segundo miles de cosas.¿ Y si lo iba saludar¿mejor le grita desde donde estaba yo¿lo ignoraba? o ¿simplemente iba y lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla?; entonces me decidí por la ultima opción y deje de lado todo el pesado, deje de lado la pena que a veces sentía al recordar que el nunca se interesó en volver a hablar conmigo, en ese instante solo me inportaba volver a sentir su olor, que tanto añoraba... Y así tomando un valor que me impresiono me acerque a el, sin ni siquiera pestañar, ya que pensaba que al abrir los ojos, quizás el ya no estaría ahí. Entonces camine hacia el con pasos calmados pero torpes, iba a estirar mi cuello pasa saludarlo y poner una mano sobre su hombro, cuando el puso sus ojos sobre mi y sentí como el tiempo marchaba en cámara lenta, tan lenta que mantuvimos un contacto con nuestros ojos ... Un contacto que para mi fue una hermosa eternidad, pero siendo realista no fue mas que un segundo. Y ahí estaba yo, abriendo mi boca para articulas unas palabras como _hola harry... cuanto tiempo no, como estas?'_, pero el simplemente antes de yo haberle dicho eso, me dijo muy fríamente: _permiso´ _y así se marcho. En cuento yo me quede ahí congelada, petrificada, esperando a que el se diera vuelta y me dijera _Luna? cuento tiempo..´_, pero nada de eso tampoco sucedió y cuando pude salir de mi trance me di cuenta que el me había ignorado.

Ese acontecimiento me hizo volver al pasado, a los años de Hogwarts y al instante mi hice una pregunta que no pude responde ¿eh sido yo visible para alguien, esta claro que casi en todo Hogwarts, me conocían como Lunática Lovegood, entonces yo era visible... Todos notaban mi presencia, pero solo cuando estaban de ganas, solo cuando estaban de humor para reírse de mi, porque cuando no tenían ganas yo era invisible para ellos, yo simplemente no existía. Y me volví a preguntar ¿eh sido realmente visible para alguien, pude responder: No. Nunca nadie se a interesado por notar mi presencia, porque e sido ignorada e invisible. Ni Harry ni nadie me noto y es más, el paso sus ojos sobre mi, pero de todas formas no me vio, no le interese y entonces caí en una gran conclusión: Ya nadie me recordaba, entonces al igual que ellos ... Yo los sacaría de mi presente, de mis pensamientos y sentimientos

Volví a caminar, pero ahora acompañada de un gran dolor en mi interior. Quise sentarme en un banquito, pero mi garganta seca me reclamaba al igual que mi estomago. A lo lejos pude notar un restaurante y sin dudarlo camine hacia allá, recordando todavía ese pelo azabache y esos ojos que me miraron con indiferencia. Cuando apenas estaba a unos pasos del restaurant, volví a pensar con un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, que definitivamente **no me gustaba la soledad**.


End file.
